the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Warriors
"War is the father of us all." The Order of Warriors are Adepts born and bred for War. Designed to do nothing else, they are combat specialists par excellence, able to adapt and change to meet new difficulties they encounter. The more fighting a Warrior does, the more powerful he becomes, and the more powers he acquires in the process. Aspect Of God: Lord Of War AKA: The War Order, the Order Militant, the Burned Ones, the Wrath of God. Facts: -The Warriors are the pinnacle of the Military Orders and they usually head the Military Chapters. They have a reputation for being very professional in their field of specialty and most Warriors go to great lengths to further train and hone their abilities (not that they have much choice in that). -The Order of Warriors are forged from God's role as the Lord Of War, and they are a Petitioner Order patroned by the Ancient Gods of War. -Warriors have an innate ability for strategy and tactics. -All fighting styles are sought after by the Warriors; Ju-Jitsu, Fencing, sharpshooting, boxing, if it involves combat in any form, the Warriors will be interested in it. -Warriors have a history of being superstitious. Soldiers on the battlefield often tried everything they could think of to control matters, and superstition often helped deal with the psychological stress of facing down death on a daily basis. You can expect your average Warrior to be at least somewhat superstitious. -Fighting in the tournament isn't just about death, it's also about life. When you're facing death, you tend to consider the deeper questions about life. This is why experienced members of the Tournament tend to be so philosophical and wise. The Tournament produces men and women of true grit and experience, living embodiments of the ideal of the philosopher-warrior. -Military History is very important to Warriors, each of them tends to collect scraps of important history concerning past wars, victories and fighters. -The Order of Warriors and Order of Courtesans are considered to be opposites of each other. The two are strangely attracted, and repulsed, by the nature of each other. -The War Order also has a history of sectarianism. This isn't true for all of them, especially if they work as Freelancers, but many Warriors tend to choose a particular Chapter or Tribe and fight for it against all else. Definitely a strong tribal mentality within this Order. -Warriors are naturally attracted to all things military. They tend to be very patriotic, or at the very least they are involved in politics in one form or another. Because of this, Warriors are also heavily involved in the various National Chapters, especially from those countries with powerful armies. Code of Honor: Honor tends to be very important to Warriors. Honor is everything in their eyes because being a Warrior is all about strength and success. Honor is the ability to stick to your principles despite the temptations in life to take the easier path. This isn't to say that Warriors will stupidly stick to flowery notions of do-good, but it does mean they will recognize and respect each other and other people who manage to hold to a basic code in life. Rising in the ranks of the War Order will entail a lot of Honor building. Brothers at Arms: Surviving conflict often depends on teamwork and the ability to trust the other fighters around you. As such, the Order of Warriors puts great stock in concepts like loyalty and brotherhood. Traitors and backstabbers will not be welcomed among the War Order, and in some circumstances they may be slain outright. This also means that Warriors tend to become very committed to their Chapters, particularly in the case of Military or National Chapters. Lesson of Steel: Warriors aren't born, they are forged. They grow their powers through difficulty and combat. The more combat they have, the more they develop their abilities. The exact nature of their powers actually depends on the types of challenges they face. A Warrior who routinely fights in aquatic environments will develop abilities based on water and thriving in an aquatic environment. A Warrior who is a pilot would develop abilities based on concept like flight, speed, weather and light. The downside to this is that it means the Warriors exist in a constant state of conquest, which means they must be in a constant state of expansion. When the Warriors find themselves with nothing less to fight, they tend to stagnate, a fate many of them consider worse than death. By Their Scars You Shall Know Them: Any Veteran of the War Order will be able to prove their renown through a display of the various scars they have 'collected' over the years. Being in the War Order means that conflict is inevitable, and with conflict comes danger and the aftermath of bloody confrontations. But not all scars are physical. It is well known in the modern world that soldiers and other fighters frequently suffer from mental trauma in addition to the physical beating their bodies have taken. PTSD, probably the most common term in the English language for what soldiers frequently suffer from after particular nasty engagements, is something you can really play out as an Adept of the Order Militant. While not every Warrior will suffer from overt PTSD, many do, and this particular subject in military life can make for creative fuel in putting together a believable Warrior Adept. Military History: It has often been said by members of the Order that War makes brothers of us all. That pathos echoes throughout the War Order and it seems to play out in their metaphysics as well. The Order of Warriors is closely tied to its past, with fallen Warriors from past ages often viewed as honorary brothers even by Warriors who lived ages apart from them. Sites of great battles and military installations are revered by the Order (it should be noted that such places are often used as Chantries as well) and Warriors often like to train, meditate or simply reside close to areas which have played integral roles in the history of their Order. Military History, which can be treated as a type of Lore, is very important to the Warriors. Adepts of the Order who are well-versed in Military History will often be viewed with special recognition as scholars of the Order and its many victories. The Vengeful Dead: The spirits of long-dead Warriors linger on and those brave fighters from ages past who died valiantly leave something of themselves within the matrix of the War Order. This has led to a strange phenomena known as the Vengeful Dead, an event that occurs only when the Order is in the direst of circumstances. When faced with an otherworldly threat of great power, it is not uncommon for a Warrior Adepts to find themselves suddenly surrounded by ghostly shades in the armor and equipment of past Warriors. These dead specters, known within the Order as the Vengeful Dead, will proceed to fight alongside the beleaguered Warrior, using shadowy and ephemeral copies of their own weapons. The specters are known to say little or nothing at all. When the threat is finally eliminated, the Vengeful Dead will disappear from the battlefield, vanishing as mysteriously as they had appeared. Those who have witnessed the Vengeful Dead in combat have noted that these deadly shades fight with a high level of skill, as if each of them had fought in scores of battles before this. Dislike for Witches: Warriors are born from combat, fighting and doing things with their hands and not muttering occult words or prayers. The War Order has a clear slant towards the physical and down-to-earth over the abstract and complicated like the various Crafts of Magick are. Some Warriors have taken up Magick, particularly 'War Magick' which includes spells and enchantments to help armies fighting on the field. But most Warriors find Magick to be too flimsy and impractical for use on the battlefield. Magick requires hours of study and preparation, time better spent in fortification and resupply. Also, Witches tend to be the overt-intellectual types with low physical attributes and little incentive to jump into the fray. Therefore, the Order of Warriors tend to view the Order of Witches as cowards, unworthy of respect and trust. The Final Battle: Many within the Militant Order believe they have been chosen by the Gods of War to fight in the final battle at the end of time. The exact details of this belief vary across the Order, but the general idea is that the Warriors are champions, chosen by the War Gods and trained by them through endless combat. The reason behind this is because, in the distant future, a final battle between the forces of good and evil is fated to occur. To prepare for this battle, the War Gods have sought out worthy fighters for the War Order. When the final battle does occur, the Order of Warriors will have the privilege of fighting beside the gods themselves. Known by many names down through history and mythology, including Ragnarok or Armageddon. This final battle will be so massive and epic that it will bring about the collapse of the current universe, and (perhaps) herald the arrival of a new one. References: -https://www.military.com/ -https://www.newsmax.com/US/military-civilian-class-separation/2015/05/26/id/646741/ -http://www.magazine-agent.com-sub.info/Military-History/Welcome -http://www.militaryhistoryonline.com/ -https://www.thoughtco.com/military-history-4133285 -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK09g6gYGMvU-0x1VCF1hgA -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChS9wazLlTUHSTeKVG39hZw[[Category:War]] Category:Martial Brotherhood